


Teamwork

by colorguard28



Series: NFA Drabble Challenge Responses [4]
Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: Drabble Collection, Episode Tag, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorguard28/pseuds/colorguard28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auggie knows the importance of education in the CIA. </p><p>Tag to 01.03 Bang and Blame. Can be read as Annie/Auggie or just as friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> NFA runs a weekly drabble challenge. It's for NCIS, but I'm using the same prompt to do one drabble for each of my fandoms (NCIS, NCIS:LA, Hawaii 5-0 reboot, Covert Affairs) and my original fic universe. All but the Exeter ones will be posted in this series. 
> 
> Prompt: University

One chance. No makeups, no excuses. You survived or you left. Even boot camp wasn’t that unforgiving. Still, you learned. If you learned well, the Agency rewarded you. Auggie had learned well. He’d been top of his class, the one nobody saw coming until he started topping the rankings. 

Annie was different. He’d seen her file. She was special from the start. That’s why they pulled her off the Farm. 

An IED changed his path. Ben Mercer changed hers. Together, they would forge a new one — if he managed to get her back from the Farm before she got burned.


End file.
